English Partnerships
by Arcturus-Sinclair
Summary: One of the team's old UnSubs surfaces in the United Kingdom. Now they have to work with a new team to catch the killer. Not everyone is happy with this arrangement. Team/OC pairing fic. Will have slash later on.


A/N: Well, I'm back! Did you miss me? XD This is a Team/OC fic. All the team members will be paired with an OC. I found the idea for this baby on Destination: Inspiration again. Prompt being: "I was thinking it would be interesting if a serial killer from the US went to England/UK (for whatever reason) and started doing the same type of killings there. And when the people in the UK connect the dots, they contact BAU and invite the team to help them : Set in season 5 after **The Internet Is Forever **but before **Our Darkest Hour.** The BAU team working with the UK equivalent of the FBI. A female genius on the UK team, though not necessarily as smart as Reid (doesn't have to get along with Reid either)." It was given by cflat. I do own something this time! The OC's are miiine! Sadly Hotch and his team are not. They belong to CBS, who won't share.

* * *

"Yes, I'll brief my team now." Aaron Hotchner hung up the phone and gestured towards the conference room, heading there himself. He waited until they were all in the room before speaking. "I just got off the phone with C.I.D." he started.

"Wait, what's the C.I.D.?" Morgan asked, a puzzled look on his face. He looked between Hotch and Reid.

"The C.I.D., short for Criminal Investigation Department is the United Kingdom's version of the F.B.I. It has two branches, the Uniformed Branch and the Special Branch. The Special Branch has groups similar to us, and Counter Terror. Possibly even Child Services, but not exactly. The Metropolitan Police Service CID, the first organization of the Special Branch, was set up on April 7th 1878 by C.E Howard Vincent. Originally, it was under the direct command of the Home Secretary, but since 1888 has been under the authority of the Commissioner…" Reid slowly stopped talking when he saw the looks on their faces. "Sorry…" he muttered sheepishly.

Hotch chuckled. "All right. I talked to Allison Eloise, from the Specialist Investigation Department, which is one of the umbrellas of the Special Branch, so to speak. I trust you all remember our UnSub in North Dakota?" He waited for the nods before continuing. "Well, from what I've been told, it seems our UnSub has turned up in the United Kingdom. The M.O.'s the same. I can't be sure without seeing everything, of course, but they've asked for our help. So wheels up in twenty." He turned to Morgan. "Go get Garcia. I'm hoping they'll allow us to look at their video footage." J.J. was at home, taking care of a sick Henry, so she wouldn't be going on this case.

Morgan headed off to find Garcia. The rest of the team went to grab their go-bags. Reid was quietly explaining something about the CID to Rossi, who probably already knew the details Reid was mentioning, but allowed him to speak with a look of mild tolerance.

~ o ~

Meanwhile, at Scotland Yard, Detective Chief Superintendent Allison Eloise was briefing her team about the BAU's impending arrival. "Our killer seems to be the killer form one of their older cases. I notified Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner, who's the chief of the team in the States. They're flying out today." Her voice was crisp as she spoke. Her team all nodded, and sat silently, awaiting orders. Only one of the men looked annoyed. She looked at the man calmly. "Is there a problem, Lucius?"

The man 'Lucius', just shrugged. "I don't understand why we have to call in the American gov'ment." His tone was blunt, but still held a note of respect. He sat up straighter. "We don't need them to catch the guy, or girl."

"I never said it was because we needed them to catch the killer, but it was the Behavioral Analysis Unit's case first, therefore I called them." She leveled a gaze at the rest of the team. "If there are no other issues, I'd like someone to go set up a space for them. I'll be heading to pick them up in a few minutes." With that, she walked out of the room and towards her office.

~ o ~

The BAU team was settled on the plane, all doing different things. Reid was looking over the victimology, Prentiss was flipping through the files, and the rest of the men were talking quietly. Garcia stood up and went to settle herself next to Reid and Prentiss. "You know. The team's become the men and the women plus Reid." She grinned at that fact, and then pulled out her laptop.

"Does that mean I'm feminine?" Reid questioned, looking confused. Prentiss and Garcia just stared at him. Even Rossi, Hotch and Morgan had stopped talking and were staring.

"Uh, yeah, Reid. It does," Morgan deadpanned. Rossi chuckled and Hotch just smiled briefly. Reid pouted.

"Thanks Morgan." His voice was sarcastic. He went back to looking the papers over, until Garcia hugged him.

"Stop picking on him!" She hugged him tighter, frowning at Morgan. Morgan just shook his head, grinning. Garcia and Reid flew forward when the plane began to descend. They both squealed, to the amusement of Morgan.

Reid turned to look out the window, fascinated. He'd never been outside of the US before, despite having a passport. He'd needed to get it just in case a case like this one came up. He currently looked like a small child, though. It was to be expected, though. He watched the plane land and looked around.

"Let's move, people." Hotch called out, trying to get them to stop gawking and start moving. Reid was one of the last to get up, moving as slowly as Rossi did, oddly enough. They all filed outside slowly, all except Hotch looked to be in a state of wonderment. Hotch just looked normal.

Hotch walked over to a small blonde woman and shook her hand. "Detective Eloise? I'm SSA Hotchner. We spoke on the phone." He pulled back to introduce the team, motioning to each member.

Next to Detective Eloise was a tall brown haired man. "I'm Detective Chief Superintendent Allison Eloise and this is Detective Chief Inspector Landon Gray."

Landon reached out to shake each person's hand in turn. He paused when he got to Reid, raising an eyebrow. "_Doctor_ Reid? How old are you?" Looking at Landon more closely, he had streaks of blonde in his hair, and eyes so light they could be called golden. But, Landon fit more with the 'English' style. Allison, on the other hand, was beautiful enough to be a model.

Reid let out a sigh, used to this by now. "Twenty six. I have an IQ of 187, an eidetic memory, and can read 20,000 words per minute," he rattled off.

Landon glanced over at Allison. "Your turn, Boss." He sounded amused. He was curious, though, to how the two of them would work together.

"I have an IQ of 158, perfect pitch—which is similar to your eidetic memory, Doctor, and can read 11,235 words per minute. Not nearly as impressive as you, Doctor." Her tone was sweet, but Reid could detect a hint of malice hidden in it.

Reid nodded and glanced at Hotch. The man looked anxious to get started. He glanced at Allison, not wanting to be rude, but wanting to start. Rossi looked amused at Hotch's reactions.

"All right. I can assume by the look on Agent Hotchner's face that you would all like to get started." Allison pointed out, turning back towards Hotch. The rest of the team could already tell that she seemed to mainly be directing herself to Hotch.

"Please, call me Hotch," he offered. He then glanced at the rest of his team. "How are we doing this?" There was no way they would all fit in one car, unless it was the size of a mini bus.

"We both brought cars," Landon replied, contently. His accent was a bit thicker than Allison's. He looked over the team. "You guys can fight about who goes where," he added, amused. He had a feeling they would, just by the looks he was getting.

"I'm not riding with Reid," Morgan declared instantly.

"Why not? What'd I do?" Reid whined in response.

"You think I want to be locked in a car with your statistic spoutin' ass? In a new place no less?" Morgan raised an eyebrow, completely serious.

"But! That's not fair! You might need to know those statistics!" Reid argued, pouting.

"When the hell will I need to know about how old some random ass street is, Pretty Boy?" Morgan countered.

"Enough! Both of you!" Hotch shouted, getting a headache already. "Split up. It's a car ride, deal with it." With that, Hotch followed Allison and Landon to the two vehicles. Once they got there, he pinned the team with a look. "Just get in."

Rossi, Hotch and Morgan got into the car Allison was driving, while the others got in with Landon.

Reid curled up in the back, yawing. "I need coffee," he whined. Garcia hugged him, ruffling his hair.

"You are so cute sometimes," she pointed out before turning to Landon. "How long have you been on the team?"

"Three years and five months," Landon answered, his eyes on the road. He kept a close eye on Allison's car, not wanting to get separated. It's not like he'd get lost, but taking a random detour with American government agents tended to be frowned upon, at least by Allison. He also had a feeling Hotch wouldn't be too thrilled either.

Landon pulled smoothly into his parking space before getting out. He followed the rest of the team inside, waiting for the explosion he knew would happen. He hovered in the back and watched Allison.

"Wyatt!" Allison's voice startled a bright red haired boy, making him jump. His feet were propped up on his desk.

"Oi! Hello, Boss," the redhead, Wyatt presumably, greeted. "These the 'Mericans?" His silvery-gray eyes swept over the team slowly, his lips lifting into a smirk when he saw Garcia.

"This would be the Behavioral Analysis Unit," Allison corrected. "This is Detective Inspector Wyatt Adrian," she told the team.

Wyatt's hair went past his shoulders, and fell into his eyes. "That's me," he pointed out, grinning. He shook hands with the team, kissing all the girls—and Reid's hands.

Reid huffed. "I'm not a girl!" He folded his arms and looked at Hotch again, wanting to get to work so maybe he'd stop getting teased. At least for a little bit.

"Where can we set up?" Hotch asked, amused. He also wanted to get to work, though.

"Follow me." Allison led them into a medium sized conference room, where boards and computers were already set up. Two women were shifting things around, while what looked like a man was brooding in the corner. "Ah," Allison added. She gestured to the two girls, who had turned around when the team walked in. One had brown hair, close to the color of coffee with milk and light purple-ish colored eyes. The other had red hair and bright blue eyes. "This is Detective Inspector Elena Lawrence," she started, pointing at the brown haired woman. "And this is Detective Sargent Taryn Sinclair."

Taryn waved. "Hello…" her voice was quiet, but the smile she gave wasn't so quiet.

Allison turned towards the corner. "And the surly looking fellow brooding is Detective Constable Sebastian Lucius." She rolled her eyes slightly. "Let's go Sebastian, shake hands."

Sebastian shifted, revealing black hair that fell to his ears and striking blue eyes. He gave the team a cold look, but shook hands, looking irritated. "There, happy?" He had a high tenor voice, almost high enough to be feminine.

Allison sighed, looking frustrated. "Not really, but I don't suppose I should have expected anything more of you," she needled.

Sebastian rolled his eyes before walking out of the room. Both Prentiss and Garcia watched him.

Hotch rolled his eyes slightly before clearing his throat. "All right. Garcia, start working on the computers. Reid, I want you making maps. Rossi, Morgan, you two take someone from here and go to the first crime scene. Prentiss and I will work victimology." He turned away, knowing his orders would be followed.

Reid scurried off to grab the maps, as Wyatt walked in and stared at Garcia.

"She your computer whiz?" he asked, leaning in the doorway.

"I sure am, Babycakes. Why?" Garcia settled herself in a chair near Reid's and began typing.

"You'll need—" Wyatt stopped, mid-sentence as Garcia blew through the systems. "What in the bloody…"

"I was a hacker before I came to work with this lovely team," Garcia informed him, not looking up. "What's your specialty?"

"Finding the missing links between victims," Wyatt replied, settling next to her and stretching his legs out.

"You mean victimology," Reid pointed out, glancing up. He leaned over and grabbed a different marker.

"Yeah, that's what you guys call it." Wyatt ran a hand through his hair, leaning back in the chair.

~ o ~

Taryn ended up being the one to show Rossi and Morgan to the dump site. She pulled the car over at the side of the road.

"Well, this fits all the other cases," Rossi noted, getting out. He went over to exact stop and began to walk around it.

"What's he doing?" Taryn asked Morgan. Her eyebrows were furrowed. This was really outside her team's comfort zone. Majorly.

"Roleplaying of sorts, getting into the feel of the victim, and killer." Morgan walked behind Rossi and wrapped an arm around his neck, loosely. "There were no marks, so how'd the strangling happen?"

"We'll have to go over the toxicology reports again, there has to be something. But, there was no bruising support strangling, or even collapsing the trachea." Rossi slid out of Morgan's grip and bent down. He stood up again, but was holding a small gold chain.

"Looks like we've found a key," Rossi stated. He stepped out of the path and went back to the car, the other two following.

He wanted to get the necklace back to Hotch, now.

* * *

A/N: Ah...Hello. XD I feel pretty good 'bout this, except for the ending. Sorry about that. But, if anyone wants to know what Allison and the gang looks like, I have links up on my profile. There are what I based them off of. So, hope you liked it.


End file.
